The control of phytopathogenic fungi is important because fungal growth on plants or plant parts, such fruits, blossoms, foliage, stems, tubers, and roots, inhibits the production of foliage, fruit or seed, and reduces the overall quality of the harvested crop.
Certain pyridyl alkyl nitrites have been described as useful as fungicides. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,357 describes certain 2-(3-pyridyl)-3-phenoxypropanenitrile derivatives useful as fungicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,603 describes certain fungicidal derivatives of 2-(3-pyridyl)-2-phenylaminoacetic acid. Canadian Patent Application 2,037,162 describes certain heterocyclic acetonitriles with fungicidal activity. U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,339 describes certain fungicidal 2-cyano-2-aryl pyridine compounds.
It is the object of this invention to provide novel pyridylmethyl nitrites and derivatives having fungicidal activity.